This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Wekosomitxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98DELosolxe2x80x99 (not patented) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98JACtouxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,706).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its green coloration of the large prickles on the branches and new shoots, its pure even yellow flower coloration, its filaments of varying color and its large fully double flowers. The new variety has a bushy to somewhat upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding on the rootstock Rosa hybrida var. xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. xe2x80x98Wekosomitxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98DELosolxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98DELosolxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers on short to medium length stems, xe2x80x98Wekosomitxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers on longer stems. The new variety has a bushy somewhat upright medium-tall mature growth habit, whereas the seed parent has a more spreading to rounded significantly shorter mature growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98JACtouxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98Wekosomitxe2x80x99 produces clear pure Yellow double flowers (about 39 to 44 petals) with large and nearly rounded petals, the pollen parent produces more Golden Yellow flowers with significantly less petalage (about 20 to 25) with significantly smaller and more obovate petals. xe2x80x98JACtouxe2x80x99 bears Dark Green foliage, whereas the new variety bears significantly Lighter Green foliage.